I Hate Screaming Your Name
by GreenSliver08
Summary: Hermione is Slipping into Draco while is is forced to stay with her over the summer,and she can't stop.
1. Home Sweet Home

::Disclaimer::: JKR own the characters.

::A.N:: Read and fucking review.

::Plot:: Hermione feels herself falling into Draco, but she can't stop it.

:::I Hate Screaming Your Name :::

The hot summer winds blew into the Grangers home, heating Hermione to the bone. She slipped on a soft pink tight tank top that clung to her fairly large breast. She adjusted it she that it ended a little under over her belly button. She was also wearing blue jean shorts that rested on her curvy hips.

Hermione's parents had bought her a ceramic flat iron for her birthday, taming her crazy hair. And after a few years of invisaline braces her teeth were corrected.

The Granger house was expecting a new guest today, Draco Malfoy. In there sixth year The Head master said that each summer they would have student exchange to help inter house relationships. Hermione's parents put in and extra bed in her room for Draco.

"Hermione honey, Draco's here." Her mother Ana yelled from downstairs. Hermione sighed and walked down to greet him.

"Well mister Malfoy it Great to have you here with us." Mr. Granger exclaimed as Hermione walked down the steps.

" Well Im sure Moines told you we'll be gone the rest of the summer. Its very unfortunate we cant be here to get to know you. But there's a dentist convention in Surrey." Ana told him.

" Yes well it was very nice to meet the both of you. me and Hermione we'll get on just great." Draco replied respectfully

"Ahh Hermione your here love." Her mother exclaimed kissing her on the cheek. Malfoy smirked at her and looked her square in the eyes.

" Well wish we could stay longer darling but we must be on. Bye Bye love Take care. And Mister Malfoy please take care of our baby." Mr. Grange told them.

"Oh that will be no problem." He replied bowing as the Grangers left.

"Well Granger it just lovely to see you." He told her sarcastically.

"Sod of." She replied

"Oh here comes the bitch alert. But might i saw you look quite fetching." He smirk

"Gee thanks." she replied. Then Draco walked over to her wrapping his arms around her nibbling her ear. She let out a loud gasp.

"Just as I thought. We'll have to break that habit now wont we." Draco thought

****

:::A.N::: I don't know about this story but tell me what you think.


	2. Party

:::Disclaimer:::: I do not own Harry Potter...oh damn.

:::A.N::: What's up!!! I really hope you like it!!!

:::Party:::

"Let me make two things clear. My shit is off limits i don't want your filthy hands touching my possessions. Second don't think that my being here change's any thing about how I feel about you." Draco concluded.

"And how do you feel about me?" Hermione smiled knowing this would confuse him.

"I despise every little thing about you. Now show me to my room." He sneered. His soft platinum hair covering his sliver eyes. Hermione sighed and should him a tour of her large home. They slowly walked up the newly built mahogany, making them creaked slightly.

Hermione opened up a red door that lead to her room. As she opened the door the soft smell of oranges greeted them. Draco gentle sat down his things next to the bed that Hermione pointed to. Draco's bed was king sized with a green and silver comforter. Hermione's was hot pink and black there beds were separated by a long maroon night stand.

Draco through himself onto the bed and began to unpack and place his things in a large black dresser.

"Malfoy?"

"What?"

"Im actually having a party this evening. So i hope you won't be getting in the way. And no talk about magic." Hermione explained

"Granger stop fucking talking to me like Im some little shit that just walked of the fucking street!!! GOT IT!!!" Draco screamed pushing her to her bed. His grief stricken eyes illuminated anger. His long firm torso pulsating with anger. Hermione shook with fear.

"Fuck Granger Im sorry." Draco told her. Surprised at his own kindness.

"Um...ok i need to get ready." she replied meekly. Hermione soft curly brown hair slowly covered her watery eyes as she made her way to the bathroom. Draco watched her hips sway as she walked away. He cursed himself silently for thinking she was cute.

:::11:31 pm that night::::

Cigarette smoke loomed in the room as a bunch of teenage muggle's inhaled the smoke. Loud music bounced off the wall feeding there dancing lust. Hermione was clad in a black midriff baring halter top and a short black pleaded skirt.

Draco on the other hand was wearing a pair of black slacks and a white dress shirt that was unbuttoned about 3 buttons. His sleeves were rolled up to his forearm.

He found Hermione grinding with some guy. Her head was resting on his shoulder. with her arms wrapped around his neck. Hermione began to grind her bottom into him hard feeling his erect penis. He moaned in pleasure until they were interrupted.

"Granger will you please remove your little friends in doing homework." Draco asked

" No." She replied

"Ok have it your way bitch." Draco smirked whipping out his wand.

"Evertastatic." He cursed flipping guests into the air. soon everyone had left.

Cigarette buds and kegs of beer lay all around them. Hermione whispered a simple cleaning sleep and ran up into her large room. Draco trailing behind.

"You stupid little ferret." She screamed stepping in front of him.

"How dare you address me with such a tone. you dirty piece of shit." Draco drawled

SLAP.

The color in Draco's face drained. He forcefully pushed her against the wall. Hermione face was stricken with fear.

"Ahh not so tough now Granger." He said.

His hot cinnamon breath grazing her face. the candles in her room flickering off. Draco slowly kissed her soft lips enlighten a fire within her.

Hermione moaned lightly as he slipped his tongue in her mouth. His strong hands let go of her arms and snacked them self's around Hermione's waist. Hermione instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. Draco depth the kiss and made his way up her skirt. He began to rub her over her soft silvery panties feeling them instantly moisten. He kissed, bit and sucked her neck. Hermione moaned and ran her fingers through her hair.

Hermione felt on of his fingers rub her clit.

"Mal..." She moaned, not allowing herself to say it. Draco, after hearing this, Licked her ear on inserted two fingers into her. He nuzzled her neck.

"Come on Granger, moan for me." He whispered sucking harder. His fingers pumped hard inside of her. Hermione felt herself about to orgasm.

" Oh...God...Malfoy stop." She moaned not wanting to allow him to know the effects her had on her. But he didn't stop, he only pumped faster.

" Oh god Draco." She was about to cum. Draco then removed his fingers Hermione's eyes shot open.

"What. Why did you...?" Hermione asked. Draco took her hands and guided them down to her entry and let her finger herself. Draco rubbed her breasts and kissed her passionately until she came. He grabbed her fingers and licked her juices off her own fingers. he smirk at her shaking knee's. he kissed her lips one last time before heading to the bathroom.


End file.
